


just one kiss

by kisslip_orbit



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisslip_orbit/pseuds/kisslip_orbit
Summary: Like a cliche teen romance. It all started with a bet. A bet about who can kiss the new kid first. Jungeun wasn’t planning to join, yet she saw this an opportunity to shove on her friends’ faces she wasn’t the hopeless one after all. You see, unlike her friends, she never once had a girl friend. So, that’s how she found herself participating. It’s just one kiss right? Then she can win. Just one kiss.Except that kiss came with a lot of baggage. Baggage she was not ready to carry. Yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still contemplating about writing this... let me know if you enjoyed the prologue :)

It’s the first week of school and Jungeun already encountered a lot of interesting things. First, her best friend Jinsoul broke up with her 6 months long girl friend. Which wasn’t a big deal to her, because—in her own words— she _wasn’t that interested in the first place. _Jungeun can’t understand why Jinsoul prolonged the relationship. She tried to ask once but only got a shoulder shrugged. News spread fast and admirers were immediately lining up for her friend. Jinsoul couldn’t care less though. “Being single is actually fun,” she said. Jungeun never really understood her friends.

Sooyoung appears quiet and diligent, which she is in class. She studies hard unlike Jungeun and Jinsoul. It is so her parents wouldn’t find out about her partaking in the school dance group. They still did find out though during that one time Sooyoung came home late and her tongue kind of slipped. To her surprised, they were actually lenient as long as Sooyoung dancing won’t affect her studies. So, going back to the interesting thing, she’s in the dance group. The process was vague to her. Recalling Sooyoung needing one more member for their first performance this school year and then she was standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror, counting 1/8 with the rest of the group. She thanked herself for not sucking.

Then there’s Jo Haseul. She is a complex character. One minute she has this aura of a leader emanating from her that Jungeun more than often caught herself easily obeying Haseul’s command. It’s so easy and natural to be a follower of her with her confident and witty control of things. But there are also times when Haseul would act childish, as in highly energetic. “Hey, wanna visit this new store that just opened? I heard their ice cream is good!” she would say and no one really questions why they are suddenly in the so called new store eating different flavors of ice cream. Haseul would invite them to a lot of places and most of their time clubbing was Haseul’s idea—sometimes Jinsoul’s—they blamed it to Haseul’s contagious high spirits.

They are all amazing individuals contrasting from Junguen’s dullness. And she would be fighting them against this gorgeous new student with a bright smile that could make their grumpiest professor melt and smile. Which she did. Jungeun was a witness to it.

Her name is Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo. They have the same surname and Jungeun don’t know how to feel about that. Anyways, Jiwoo sat in front of her in almost every class she has with her. Jungeun question its coincidence more than once.

The first time she talked with Jiwoo was when she barged inside the practice room where the woman was playing the piano that was placed in the centre of the room. Jiwoo was also singing with her eyes closed.

Jungeun stood frozen, allowing herself to enjoy the woman’s musical talent. Her voice was soft and feminine but it bounced around the sound proofed walls of the studio with power. As she pressed the last chord with her deft fingers, her voice fading with a mellow vibrato, Jiwoo opened her eyes slowly. It widened upon seeing Junguen standing still, one hand holding the strap of her backpack. It was awkward. Jungeun can feel the heavy silence on her skin which made her uneasy.

And then, Jiwoo’s face relaxed before a playful cute smile appeared. “Do you have the ticket for my concert?”

Jungeun blinked and stammered like an idiot. “Ah. I–I actually do. It was expensive but it was worth it.”

That statement made Jiwoo giggled bashfully. Jungeun focused too much on the way her heart had jumped and picked up she almost missed Jiwoo’s following words. “Thank you. Hope you’ll come back for the next then.”

“I will. With a lightstick too.”

Jiwoo laughed. “Looking forward to it,” she said as she pick up her bag beside the piano stool. She stood up and moved in front of Jungeun. The woman seemed to have a permanent smile on her face. “I’m Jiwoo. You are?”

“Jungeun.”

“Nice to meet you, Jungeun.”

Jiwoo’s shoulder grazed hers when the woman left. The scent of fresh flowers wafted to Jungeun’s nose. She turned when the door clicked close. She was alone in the room but the wholeness that Jungeun felt with Jiwoo remained until she left the room. It became her favorite practice room.

“Have you seen the new student?” Jinsoul asked before shoving a huge of bite of burger inside her mouth. Jungeun was sitting beside her and was facing Sooyoung who gave Jinsoul a disgusted look.

“Oh, Kim Jiwoo?” Haseul handed a bundle of tissues to the blonde across from her.

They’re in the cafeteria sharing lunch together as usual. The area was not as crowded as it often was but it never really got too loud there, the reason they always meet up there to bond.

Jinsoul chewed her burger first then wiped her mouth with a tissue before responding. _At least she knows not to talk with her mouth full, _Jungeun mused to herself. “You’ve met her?” Jinsoul asked.

Haseul nodded. “Talked with her during music class.”

“What she’s like?”

“Very nice and very cute.”

Sooyoung just finished sipping from her milk carton when she said, “Ooh, is our Haseul smitten?”

Haseul snapped her attention to Sooyoung. “What?! No! She’s just… charming. You’ll understand once you meet her.”

“There she is.” Jinsoul shamelessly pointed to the entrance of the cafeteria. Jungeun immediately slapped her hand down. She almost face palmed when all of her friends looked over to Jiwoo. Talk about obvious. But she herself couldn’t stop her eyes from searching the woman.

Jiwoo, as if sensing their gazes, looked over. In instant, their heads snapped back to each other.

“She’s cute,” said Sooyoung before stealing another glance. Jungeun wanted to do the same but controlled herself.

“Hey, wanna do something fun?” Jinsoul asked and they all looked at her with suspicion. Jinsoul’s idea of fun is sometimes dangerous. The blonde raised both of her hands, showing her palms as a sign of honesty.

“Spill,” said Jungeun, her first word since she had arrived the cafeteria.

“Let’s do a bet.” Jinsoul smiled and her eyes unmistakably glinted in a mischievous way. Jungeun prepared herself. She doesn’t like the idea already. Bets just don’t do well with her. She looked across the table and saw Sooyoung and Haseul were interested. There’s an underlying competitiveness on their expression. That was enough reason for her to withdraw from the bet.

“I—”

“Who gets to kiss the new student first?”

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to participate.


	2. wouldn't let you win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the game is on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess, I'm writing this then

"But guys, have you considered she might not be gay?" They were discussing about the incentives for the winner when Jungeun asked. They seemed to be ignoring that fact and Jungeun is the type of person to respect someone's sexuality.

In the middle of her sentence about free food, Jinsoul turned to Jungeun. "Spaghetti is straight until it's wet," the blonde smiled innocently which contrasted with her statement.

"But she's not a spaghetti."

"Don't take it literally, Jungeun," said Sooyoung. Jungeun gave her a look but the woman was facing where Jiwoo sat at the cafeteria.

"I know. But still..."

Sooyoung turned back to face them this time. "She might look like the straightest girl out there but my gay dar is pinging when I look at her. Ever heard of a femme lesbian? What about a lipstick lesbian? Well, she might be that."

Jungeun glanced over Jiwoo as she take in Sooyoung's words. The woman was laughing, a laugh Jungeun can hear in her mind, unconsciously the tips of her mouth perked up. She's sitting beside Jeon Heejin, Jungeun's project partner last year. Heejin looked at Jiwoo fondly as the woman talk with animated gestures and expressions. _Oh uh. Seems like another contender_.

"So, we're all in. Right?" Jinsoul asked with her voice pitched up from excitement. Jungeun sighed and nodded along with the group. _Guess there's no turning back_, she thought and looked over to Jiwoo. Her eyes locked with the red head and she blushed when Jiwoo winked at her. _How would I survive one kiss with this woman?_

  
  


Jungeun counted with Sooyoung, recalling the steps for all of the routine together. They stopped when the door of the studio opened.

Jungeun's heart began to race and it's not because of dancing. Jiwoo entered the dance studio hesitantly then proceeded to talk with their leader, Hoseok. She look as amazing as ever. Her hair bounced with each step she take and it took Jungeun's breath away.

"Is she joining?" Jungeun jumped at the voice coming beside her. She gave Sooyoung a glance before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, it's a win for us." Sooyoung sauntered to them, inserting herself into the conversation smoothly.

Jungeun watched as Jiwoo offered her friend a smile. They exchanged formalities, Sooyoung said something to the leader, then they're walking towards her.

"Jungeun!" Jiwoo's face brightened upon seeing her. Her steps sped up then she took the brunnette's hands and held it in hers when she stopped a few inches. Jungeun's instincts told her to pull away, not used to the contact, especially with someone she's not closed with, but the way Jiwoo stared at her gently held her down.

"How are you?" Jiwoo asked. She sounded genuine as if she's really interested in Jungeun's response, which she maybe is. It had been three days since their interaction.

"Missing your performance."

"Oh. I was expecting for someone to barge in the last time I was practicing."

Jungeun chuckled. She ignored the questioning look Sooyoung gave her. She would explain later. "Didn't have enough money for the ticket."

"For you, the ticket is free. You're my first fan after all." Jiwoo's smile gentled down but the glint in her eyes reminded Jungeun of her racing heart. She was almost thankful of Sooyoung for clearing her throat.

"Well, I'm ready to pay no matter the price is," said Sooyoung. Her tone confident because that's what she is. She gave Jungeun a glance she immediately intercepted as _I'll talk to you later._ Jungeun pulled her hands from Jiwoo's.

"Wow, I don't deserve this love." Jiwoo laughed heartily before touching Sooyoung's arm. "I've decided, it's now a free concert."

_I guess, she's sweet to everyone._

The leader then called out everybody. They all turned to him. "Everybody, we have a new member." He gestured to Jiwoo. "Introduce yourself." He smiled at her, probably trying to reassure Jiwoo because to Jungeun's surprise, she's suddenly all shy and nervous. Surprising herself more, Jungeun subtly held her hand.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Kim Jiwoo, 3rd year student. I'm–I'm not that good of a dancer so don't worry about me stealing Hoseok's attention."

Everyone gave a chuckle.

"That's my goal," someone joked.

"My attention is equally divided," said Hoseok before walking up to Jiwoo. "Feel free to leave if you're really not into this."

"Don't take it personally. He always says it to the newcomers." Sooyoung patted Jiwoo's head. "Newcomers often leave too."

"I just don't want them to be wasting their time if this is not their passion." He smiled kindly then added, "Enjoy your time here."

He moved into the corner of the room where the main stereo is located. Jungeun remembered she was holding Jiwoo's hand when the red head gave it a squeeze. She immediately drop it, feeling her ears heat up.

"Thank you," Jiwoo whispered. Jungeun turned to her, her brows raised in confusion.

"For holding my hand. It helped me calm down."

"Ah... A--Anytime."

"Anytime, huh?" Jiwoo smirked and Jungeun gulped. _I guess she's not just cute then, welp I'm screwed_, Jungeun thought. She can feel Sooyoung's penetrating gaze this time. Good thing Hoseok call Sooyoung when she was about to meet her gaze.

  
  


Jiwoo was good. Better than Jungeun had expected. She almost died when they taught her the sexy routine and Jiwoo nailed it in front of her. _How could someone have an angelic face and a sensuous body? _

After the training, Sooyoung had a performance. An assignment Hoseok gave to her. Of course, Sooyoung used it as an opportunity to impress Jiwoo. If she took a shot every time Sooyoung directed her seductive look to Jiwoo, Jungeun would have been poisoned by alcohol.

Jiwoo was blunt in complimenting her. "Wow, that was hot! You were sexy." Sooyoung didn't expect her boldness, causing the woman to blush. Jungeun is slightly scared of Jiwoo's power after that.

Sooyoung invited Jiwoo to go home with them but the red head have somewhere to go. Sooyoung managed to get her number though.

"Text me so I can get yours. You too, Jungeun." Jiwoo moved to hug Jungeun before saying goodbye.

Sooyoung and Jungeun stood there in silence, watching Jiwoo walk away. Then as if realizing something, "Ah!" she stopped then turned back.

"Forgot to hug you too," she said to Sooyoung before hugging her. She left then without a glance back.

"Why is she so cute?" Sooyoung asked when Jiwoo disappeared from the corner.

Jungeun didn't answer because Sooyoung wasn't really asking. "Are you going to give me her number?"

"Nope," said Sooyoung with a popping _p_.

"Figures."

"I'm going to win this, Jungeun."

Jungeun spun and started their way home. _I wouldn't let you_, Jungeun said in her mind.


	3. i place a bet on myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jiwoo met all of the girls

Jiwoo entered the pet store she saw on her way to school. She had been feeding her cat with human food since they left the sack of her cat’s food back at their previous house. She knows she can’t continue with this kind of diet for her cat so she figured she should buy another sack of her cat’s favorite food. Fortunately, without having to search around the town she’s not familiar with, she saw one near the school.

The store is big and illuminated in a blue shade. The huge aquariums that are flushed to the right of the long walls of the room are lit up brightly. It was the first thing Jiwoo saw instead of the cat and dog cages that are placed and featured at the entrance so passersby would be able to see them through the glass wall of the front of the building.

The store has four long aisles. She didn’t know where to begin. She found the counter empty which to her was weird. Anyone could steal here. She pouted, she doesn’t like how quiet the store is even though some puppies are calling for her attention. She crouched down and let them smell her hand before giving them a brisk pet.

When she stood up, Jiwoo was grateful for the signs she saw hanging above each aisle. She scanned through them and headed towards the food section. For the variety of food there, she couldn’t find her cat’s favorite. She pouted as she looks around again and again.

“Can’t find what you’re looking for?”

Jiwoo spun on her heels. A beautiful blonde woman was smiling down at her. She’s wearing a blue shirt tucked in her black slacks. There was a logo of the pet store on her shirt. “A human!”

The woman snorted. “Yes. Pet stores do require humans. Not for sale though.” She winked a very charming one that would make anybody swoon. Not Jiwoo though. But she did find it charming.

“Do you work here? Can you help me?”

“Of course. What are you looking for?”  
  


Jiwoo told her the name of the product then watched the woman ponder with her eyes fleeting across the aisle. She also searched again.

“Pengu has been eating canned tuna these past few days and I know that’s not healthy.”

Jiwoo felt the woman face her. “You named your cat Pengu?”

Jiwoo hummed in agreement, her attention on searching. She was in a state of a mild obsession with penguins when she adopted Pengu. Her main goal was to adopt a penguin at first but after learning she couldn’t do that, she sulked for a day before her parents came home one night with a white and brown munchkin kitten they got from a local pet adopting center. Her parents didn’t argue when she named the cat Pengu. That was 8 years ago.

She turned to face the blonde who has her brows raised in amusement and a small smile playing on her red lips.

“I know, I know, a cat with a pengui—”

“No, no, it’s cute. And she’s your pet, you can name them whatever you want. Just don’t name it _Pussycat _or _Hotdog…”_

Jiwoo giggled at the words and asked, “Someone did?”

The woman nodded with a sigh then she glanced around again but her body still faced Jiwoo. “I don’t know what goes in their mind.” Her eyes went back to Jiwoo’s. “But hey, it’s none my of business. So, back to Pengu’s food. I think it was sold out last week. Apparently, it’s popular among cats.”

“Really?” Jiwoo couldn’t stop the pout that formed on her face. Her brows furrowed in disappointment. Pengu is picky with cat foods, it took two days of searching different kinds of cat food before finding something she liked enough to eat. Jiwoo glanced outside and sighed. It was getting dark. She will have to find another store to look for. Knowing she’s not familiar with the area yet and could easily get lost, almost made her want to call it home. She probably should but Pengu won’t be happy and it’s really not healthy.

She took a deep breath. _For my Pengu. _

She felt a hand on her shoulder then. Jiwoo turned back to the blonde.

“Thank you for helping me. I’ll go search for another store.”

The woman smiled. “You don’t need to do that.”

Jiwoo tilted her head to the side subconsciously. “Eh? Why?”

“I just remembered the new batch of stock that came this morning. It hasn’t been opened yet but I can open it now though I would have to restock it here without help but that’s fine with me. I can’t let you go searching for another store, because the nearest one is about an hour away.”

Jiwoo took the woman’s hand in hers. She’s so relieved she could kiss her. “You just saved me.”

“I didn’t but you’re welcome,” The blonde winked and Jiwoo had a feeling of familiarity with her. She had seen this woman before, but she couldn’t remember when and where exactly. The feeling almost overlapped her relief.

The woman began to walk. Jiwoo followed as she search her brain for the image of the blonde somewhere.

“I would have accompanied you anyways if it’s actually out of stock. I could close the store early.”

“You own this store?”

The woman burst out laughing then leaped over the counter. She began opening drawers. Jiwoo could hear metals clanking as the woman rummage through them. “No. My uncle does. But I would have an earful of shouting from him the next day. I can’t let you go out alone though if I did I wouldn’t be able to take you off my mind. And you’re new here right?” The woman stopped and looked up.

“That’s very nice of you and yes, we just moved here. What’s your name by the way?”

“Jinsoul,” she said. Then she crouched down. Jiwoo couldn’t see her over the counter.

“I’m Jiwoo. Have I seen you before?”

Jiwoo heard a shelf open and in a second it was closed. Then Jinsoul is back in her line of sight. She was holding a ring of keys. “I study at Hanlim,” she said before opening the half-door of the counter, gesturing for Jiwoo to come. Once Jiwoo was inside the counter, she went outside and headed for the glass entrance. She locked it and walked back to Jiwoo. She pressed a button under the counter and the lights outside the store flickered for a second. The neon sign saying it’s _open_ switched to _close_.

She remembered now. The blonde beside Jungeun. “You’re friends with Jungeun?”

Jinsoul snapped her head towards her. “You know Jungeun?” she asked, her focus solely on Jiwoo.

“Yes, Kim Jungeun. I’ve talked with her, I don’t know if she sees me as a friend but I do. She’s fun.”

“Fun?” Jinsoul asked as if she couldn’t believe the word that is being associated with her best friend. Then, amusement covered her face.

Jiwoo nodded, ignoring the initial expression. She simply found Jungeun fun. The woman was like a breath of fresh air to her, always knowing what to say or respond to Jiwoo. She didn’t expect it, how Jungeun responded to her teasing. It was a pleasant surprise. Jungeun is a pleasant surprise indeed.

“I guess she’s taking this seriously,” Jinsoul mumbled.

“What?”

“Ah, nothing. Just thinking about that woman.” Jinsoul walked passed Jiwoo and opened the door behind her. She walked inside the stock room and Jiwoo followed. The room is about half the size of the store and the temperature is low. Different kinds of products were stocked and shelved separately.

“You’re close with Jungeun?”

“She’s my best friend.” Jinsoul picked up the clipboard on top of the filing cabinet adjacent to the door. She chewed her lip as she scans it.

“You know Sooyoung too?”

Jinsoul released her lip and a beat passed before she put the clipboard down. She raised her head slowly to Jiwoo. “Have you met Haseul too?” she asked.

Jiwoo made a confused noise and tilted her head to the side. “Haseul? Not yet.”

The answer made Jinsoul smile. She nodded her head and muttered, “Good.”

“Is she your friend too?” Jiwoo asked as Jinsoul began walking.

“Yeah. You’ll meet her soon.”

“I look forward to it.” Jiwoo’s smile was laced in her voice that Jinsoul had to look over her shoulder to see it.

“I don’t.”

“Huh?”

Jinsoul quickly stepped in front of a wooden box. “I think Pengu’s food is in here.”

***

She did meet her soon. Haseul. They shared a vocal class. The only reason she hadn't remembered the woman was that she couldn’t process each and everyone’s name that quickly.

“Okay. For this assignment, you’ll have to pair with someone.” The teacher announced and excitement filled the room. Immediately, everyone began picking their friends.

“I’ll be the one to choose,” he said and in instant, grumbles and murmurs of disappointment replaced the excitement. “Don’t be like that. I have reasons why you’re paired with your partner.”

Names were called. Some were happy, some were disappointed. Jiwoo was happy, not only because she finally met Haseul but because the woman is an amazing singer.

“Hi, I’m Haseul.” The woman also has an amazing smile that makes her eyes shine in their crescent shape.

“Ah! You’re Haseul. Nice to meet you!” Jiwoo gave her broadest smile and linked her arms with the woman. “I like your hair. Not everyone can pull it off.”

The teacher then addressed them both. “Kim Jiwoo-ssi, Jo Haseul-ssi, the reason I paired you two is that I think you two can balance your three in-body resonators well. That means I expect opera from you two next week.”

Sound of awe traveled around the classroom. Jiwoo suddenly felt shy and uncertain of her abilities. Her eyes caught Haseul, she gave Jiwoo a reassuring smile and said, “We’re gonna slay this genre.”

They agreed to meet later in a practice room. It was the room where Jungeun barged in uninvited. Jiwoo remembers it every time she sat on the piano stool.

The two spent the beginning of their searching the internet for the perfect aria they could duet.

“Maybe we could ask seonsaengnim?” Jiwoo recommended after half-an-hour of searching. She closed her phone and put it inside her bag. She faced the piano. “Wanna sing?”

“Loved to,” Haseul put her phone away and sat beside Jiwoo, two of them being petite still barely fit on the stool. “Play along.”

They sang for an hour, taking short breaks between songs to talk and get to know each other. Haseul met Jungeun and Jinsoul in the first week of school after Jinsoul bumped into her when she was being chased by an angry Jungeun for slapping her ass. Haseul being (lowkey) weak slammed to the nearest wall. Jungeun was so embarrassed for her friend, Haseul could still picture how red her neck and ears have become as she apologizes to Haseul. Jiwoo didn’t know whether to laugh or to give Haseul sympathy. The chuckle that Haseul let out decided for her, she couldn’t help the giggle that came out as she imagines the scenario.

They didn’t realize how much time had passed until Haseul’s phone rang. She excused herself and Jiwoo gave an okay sign.

“Im Yeojin, what is it?”

Jiwoo made an act of not listening, examining the keys like she had never seen a piano before. Haseul giggled inwardly at the sight. She heard Yeojin grumble on the other side of the phone. “Unnie, my menstruation is making me crave ice cream.”

“I’m kind of busy right now.”

“Are you? Please, unnie. You know if you were the one asking I would do it.”

Haseul sighed. “Okay, okay. I’ll try to go home soon.” She pocketed her phone and turned to Jiwoo. “It was my little sister.”

“You need to go home?” Jiwoo asked closing the lid of the piano.

Haseul nodded before standing up. “Fancy an ice cream? My treat.” Somehow, she doesn’t want to end her time with Jiwoo yet.

“Any time in a day.” Jiwoo’s smile visibly brightened her face and Haseul knew she made the right decision.

***

Jiwoo received a text from Sooyoung later. She was walking back to school after having a fantastic time with Haseul and her kind crescent smile, thinking about the promise she made about treating Haseul an ice cream next time.

** _Ha Sooyoungie (∩_∩): Training is canceled for today. Still, want to practice? I’m here in the fourth dance studio._ **

** **

Jiwoo paused and thought about the assignments that were given today. Deciding they could be finished in ease, she sent a reply to Sooyoung saying she’s coming.

Sooyoung was already practicing when Jiwoo arrived. Jiwoo dropped her bag on the floor when Sooyoung turned the music off. “You’re alone? Where’s Jungeun?”

Sooyoung placed a hand on her chest, mocking a look of hurt she said, “I invite you here and you came looking for another woman?”

Jiwoo giggled and began undressing. “I’m sorry.”

“Uhm… what are you doing?” Sooyoung asked, gulping at the sight of Jiwoo in her bra.

“Changing?” Jiwoo halted her movements to Sooyoung’s relief and disappointment.

“Yeah, but there’s a comfort room over there.” Sooyoung pointed at the direction of the cr but was unable to remove her eyes from Jiwoo.

“We’re the only ones in here and we’re both girls, so what?” said Jiwoo before continuing to undress.

Sooyoung was speechless. She stared and only realized it after Jiwoo gave her confused pout. She cleared her throat, “You’re right.” She looked away and breathed in air that was robbed from her.

When Jiwoo was half-naked, only in her undergarments, the studio door opened. Jiwoo shrieked and immediately made a poor attempt to cover herself with her arms. Sooyoung was in action, wrapping her arms around the girl, using her body to cover it from the new arrival.

“Did I... Did I interrupt something?” Jungeun asked. Her ears pink from the short glimpse she got of Jiwoo’s body.

“Jungeun… I—I was just changing,” said Jiwoo flusteredly. She squeezed Sooyoung’s arm signalling her to release then gave her a smile, “Thanks.”

Sooyoung moved back with a nod. She walked to the stereos, refusing to show her blush to anyone.

Jiwoo quickly dressed herself before completely addressing Jungeun. She scanned the woman who hadn’t moved from her position since she’d arrived. She’s not facing Jiwoo either, her focus is on examining the floor and her feet. The woman is still on her uniform and her hands are clutching the straps of her backpack. And Jiwoo notices them.

She hastily walked to Jungeun and took both of her hands. “What happened?” she asked as she examines Jungeun’s bruising knuckles. Sooyoung heard the words laced with heavy concern across the room.

“Nothing…”

Jiwoo directed her gaze to Jungeun’s face, trying to catch her eyes, but the woman wouldn’t still look at her. “It’s clearly anything but nothing Jungeun.”

“What happened, Jungeun?” Sooyoung appeared beside Jiwoo.

Jungeun looked at Sooyoung first before finally locking eyes with Jiwoo. “I was on my way here to practice when I heard a conversation I couldn’t ignore…”

Jungeun had received the news of their training being canceled. She figured, after knowing Sooyoung for so long, the woman would be training on her own. She decided she could use a practice so she would not make a fool of herself in front of Jiwoo. She passed a group of guys and then she heard it.

“Jiwoo’s so nice maybe if I asked her to give a kiss she would,” one guy said. Jungeun’s steps hitched but decided to ignore it but then the next comment made her blood boil.

“Jiwoo’s so nice maybe if I asked her to give me a head she wou—”

A backpack hit the side of the guy's face. “What the?!”

Jungeun didn’t know how it happened, all of sudden she was beating the hell out of three guys. “You think it’s okay to sexualize women like that?” she yelled and punched the guy who commented, hearing his nose cracked satisfied Jungeun. The guy next to him held her arms and she kicked him in the groin before elbowing his back as he crunches over the pain. Then, she found herself in a headlock that was done wrong she was able to bite his arm and as he screamed in pain, she slammed the back of her head to his face. She spun and also punched him to make sure or maybe just purely out of anger. 

“Disrespect Jiwoo or any women again and I’ll have your balls cut, with a dull knife so it'll be a slow agonizing process.” She huffed and sped away.

“Wow…” Sooyoung said under her breath.

“You’re an idiot,” said Jiwoo but a small smile graced her lips. She lifted Jungeun’s hands and planted kisses on her knuckles. “Just want you to know, I have a black belt in taekwondo. So, anyone who asks me that will have their nose kicked to the back of their head.”

“That’s a relief, I guess,” Jungeun whispered. She sounded angry still but vulnerable, Jiwoo’s arms wound up around her shoulders without a command from her brain.

“I would have done the same if I ever heard someone…”

Sooyoung cleared her throat, “Let’s do some drills today, I need to be buff when I face them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure did took a long break before writing this.


End file.
